With the rapid development of network and computer application technologies, a web-based application becomes a major form of computer-based applications. In a web page, data is usually rendered through a web template. For example, a web template system uses a template processor to combine web templates to form a finished web page. The template processor is designed to combine a template and a data model to generate a finished web page. Template language is the language that the template are written in. Due to various requirements and rapid extended web technologies, many template systems spring out, such as Django, JSP, and Struts. On the other hand, data in a web page is deposited through data schema, which facilitates constructing inherent connections between data.
Because technologies of web pages, particularly dynamic web pages are updated quickly, it is frequently required to update and upgrade web pages, which may not only comprise update of relevant web page template languages, but also may include update of relevant data schemas. In the traditional upgrade methods, because corresponding connections between templates/data schema of the source web page and target templates and data schema cannot be established, such update and upgrade can only be performed manually, which is time-consuming and energy-consuming, and also inefficient.